officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Catchin' Waves
Catchin' Waves is a surfing mini-game played from the surfboard (formerly the hut shack) located at the Cove. In this game, the player moves the cursor up and down to steer a penguin surfing along the wave. There are four game modes: Surf Lesson, Freestyle, Competition and Survival. On Surf Lesson, it is a short surf with tips on how to surf. On Freestyle Mode, it is a normal surfing mode. On Competition Mode, there are three judges who want a certain trick or move, and on Survival Mode, you must surf through rough seas and avoid icebergs and sharks. You must do these as many times as possible to get a high score from the three judges. There are several advanced moves and tricks which you can do in mid-air, or on the water. Some of these include the "Ice Breaker" and the "Lazy Wave." Tricks *Pressing any W, A, S or D / ←, ↓, → or ↑ in the air lets your penguin do a basic aerial trick. Flipping at the same time increases points. Trivia/Tips *Players can bring a Red Puffle to the game, which can earn up to 3 points each time the player jumps. *In Freestyle, Survival and Surf Lesson, in the end when the water is going down, players can try to lose balance and fall, until they have no more boards left. They will be placed back a little, letting them earn more points. *When you Shooting the tube, the more points you gain the more faster the wave goes. *When you are in the air by pressing the left mouse button pulls your penguin down faster, if you do not stop pressing the button your penguin will grind when landed. It makes points slowly. To get points more quickly, do tricks while grinding. Gallery Competition mode judges Catchin Waves judge Grinds.png|"I like to see lots of grinds!" Catchin Waves judge Shoot Tube.png|"I like to see shooting the tube!" Catchin Waves judge Flips.png|"I like to see flips!" Catchin Waves judge Everything.png|"I like to see a variety of everything." Catchin Waves judge Lots of Tricks.png|"I like to see lots of tricks!" Catchin Waves judge Spin Moves.png|"I like to see spin moves!" Catchin Waves judge Balance.png|"I like to see perfect balance." Catchin Waves judge Tricks Grinds.png|"I like to see a blending of tricks and grinds." Catchin Waves judge Icebreaker.png|"I like to see the icebreaker" Catchin Waves judge Backstand.png|"I like the backstand" Catchin Waves judge Costal Kick.png|"I like the costal kick!" Catchin Waves judge Surf Fever.png|"I like to see surf fever." Catchin Waves judge The Blender.png|"I like to see the blender." Catchin Waves judge Lazy Wave.png|"I like to see the lazy wave!" Stamps :See main article: Catchin' Waves Stamps Boards Surfboards can be purchased in the Game Upgrades Catalog. These increase the speed at which you move, enabling you to get more coins. The Silver Surfboard is the fastest, but is harder to control. Daisy Surfboard.png|The Daisy Surfboard Flame Surfboard.png|The Flame Surfboard Silver Surfboard.png|The Silver Surfboard Category:Games